


[Lucifer/Satan] Wrathful Pride

by Sternensaengerin



Series: Wrathful Pride [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27261343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sternensaengerin/pseuds/Sternensaengerin
Summary: WARNING: If you loathe spoilers, you may be careful; in the first three chapters you will find explanations and dialogue quotes from the mainstory lessons 6-1,9-4/9-7 and 14-12 as well as quotes from the Devilgram-story "The Rulebook"!~This is a series of one shot scenarios about the relationship of Satan and Lucifer, from Satan's creation about how the brothers settled down in the Devildom and raising their technically youngest brother together, mainly Lucifer stating himself as being the one in charge; I found myself shipping these two pretty hard not long ago and I'm not quite sure if I got a grip on Lucifer but I tried my best.
Relationships: Lucifer/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Wrathful Pride [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990486
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	1. Prologue: Burning Clouds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _All these fights, this war, the brave warriors who had fallen ... Remiel could clearly see, that he had enough. Immediately he backed off to Lucifer and their little sister. She sobbed quietly and clung up to the second oldest: "I - didn't want this to happen ..." There was more than just fear in her eyes, more than the pure anxiety about angels fighting each other. She felt guilty for being the one who caused all the chaos. And all Remiel could do was to cover her up in his arms: "Don't worry, we'll be fine ... I promise."_

Heaven was in flames.

Chaos and screams jumbled along with flashes of light and magic; furious armed warriors fought a fierce war, surrounded by a storm of whirling white feathers. None of them backed off, quite the contrary. While some of the light forger just prepared themselves for another magic assault, some other winged soldiers had trouble to keep their offenders busy. One of them just now rushed forward, his single pair of wings were merely a shine of light; with nameless rage he took down three of the focussing light forger, followed by one more enraged companion whose magic caused death to one of the forgers before both found themselves surrounded by another group of warriors.

 _ **"Zedekiel! Zalathiel! Look out!"**_ In the next second all of them bathed in light, but this was enough; blinded the angels had to pause for a moment - just to realize that the two assaulter escaped out of their range while the one screaming above tried to concentrate on his next spell. His outstanding two pairs were a shiny mixture of feathered and silky wings similiar to these of a butterfly. They kept the forger on a constant height in the air. Now one of the blinded soldiers gazed upwards and grimaced in anger: _**"Anael! You will pay for this as soon as the sun is setting!"**_ The angel up there crinched his nose, but forced out a smile: _**"You know how much I adored you, Rafael!"**_ With these bold words the rascal needed to head up higher into the clouds to dodge the angry strikes of the soldiers.

Of their former brothers and sisters.

Right now Anael managed to get rid off of his persecutors; in a daring flying maneuver he found shelter behind the glistening barrier of his older brother. Lucifer just got out of a fight himself, his three feathered pairs of wings were covered in the silvery blood of his victims. The Morning Star faced the scene with firmness and icy rage, but he had grown tired. All these fights, this war, the brave warriors who had fallen ... Remiel could clearly see, that he had enough. Immediately he backed off to Lucifer and their little sister. She sobbed quietly and clung up to the second oldest: _**"I - didn't want this to happen ..."**_ There was more than just fear in her eyes, more than the pure anxiety about angels fighting each other. She felt guilty for being the one who caused all the chaos. And all Remiel could do was to cover her up in his arms: _**"Don't worry, we'll be fine ... I promise."**_

 _ **"We need to back off."**_ That was the dark voice of Lucifer. He did his best to keep calm but Remiel could tell better; back off to where? Where would they find sanctuary? Was there even a way to ever live their lifes in peace from now on, regarding what they had done? The second-born supressed a shiver as he glanced over the battlefield. He didn't want to be in Lucifers shoes now. Who now tilted his head and called out for all of his other siblings; the boldly Anael immediately followed the call, right after Sariel joined the group. The third-born was deeply injured, one of his wings was completely broken and stained with his silvery blood. The twins who just got down now shielded their older brother before Zalathiel hurried over to Lilith: _**"You're fine! Don't be afraid, nothing bad will happen if we stay together -"**_ Holding his breath the dainty Zal held his sister tight in his arms.

 _ **"Remiel! Get them out of here!"**_ Lucifers voice was nothing but a harsh tone cutting the air as the oldest turned around to his brother. And Remiel couldn't breath for a moment, his eyes grew wide: _**"No, Lucifer - I can't -"**_ Gasping he took a glance over his siblings before the white-haired turned back to Lucifer, horrified: _**"I'll stay with ya -"**_

In the meanwhile the siblings had been cornered. Lucifer closed his eyes just a split second: _**"Do you really mean to discuss now with me? Do you really mean to stand up to me, Rem?"**_ The eyes of the first-born narrowed: _**"You will take your siblings ... and wait for me. I will keep up with you."**_ Now his voice got a threatening undertone: _**"Understood?"**_

Again, there was a shiver running down his spine; not only leaving back his beloved brother but also taking all of their lifes in his hand ... There was no way - With an angry roar, Remiel stroke out into Lucifers direction, then he spread his wings, followed by an immense surge of light and sparks as the angel quickly soared up in the air. Anael and Zedekiel followed closely, both carrying the nearly fainting Sariel and the last one was Zalathiel who took Lilith in his arms. That much Remiel was able to see before he needed to head forwards. In their backs the dimension of light and magic rose dangerously; they had to get away from here! 

_**'Lucifer ...'** _

_**"Get a move on!"**_ Right after his words, a scream was heard; turning around he spotted Zalathiel in an atrocious tumble with another light forger on his side, a light lance had pierced his right wing. Without hesitation Zedekiel barged in the assault before Remiel was able to even think of anything – anything else than helping Anael to support Sariel, the younger one dropped immediately in his height. The next Remiel could see was the twins's bitter fight against the powerful light forger, who was eventually overborn but some other followed. They didn't intend to let them get away; right in the last second Anael was able to shield his older brothers next to him from harmful light magic but he couldn't focus on all of his siblings at once: another magical spell caused the twins and Lilith to get seperated while Zalathiel had effort to keep his height with one wing completely tousled. That was when some other distant warriors drew their light bows – and shot.

 _ **"NO!"**_ The appaled outcry of Zedekiel and the rush of the tall ginger was the last Remiel got to see; with a desperate screech Anael needed to absorb his barrier as he couldn't maintain this amount of magic any longer, the explosion of pure, powerful light practically hurtled the white-haired downwards and he lost sight of his siblings. Next to him something like an abstrusely comet fell out of heaven, shining brighter than anything else Remiel had ever seen. It fell miles for miles, attended by the bloodcurdling screams of Zalathiel as she was the last thing the second-born had in mind until his azure eyes closed.


	2. Fallen Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Again Simeon's voice was heard from afar but inside the archangel's mind Lucifer was at the end of his tether; Salvation? For those who stood up to Michael the Archangel? Killed numerous angels while they were waging war against their father?_
> 
> _No._
> 
> _There wouldn't be salvation for him and his brothers._

Remiel had taken all of them away, reluctant but eventually his next younger brother had been obedient. Left back alone Lucifer had put it upon himself to back the flight of his siblings out of the Sacred Residence; a crimson sunset just flooded the clouds with blazing red light, as if being burned or overflowed with blood. In the midst of this scene the six-winged archangel fought bitter to hold back the celestial warriors he and his brothers had been battling for at least one day and one night. And he grew direful tired. How much angelic blood had been shed during their rebellion? The blood of guardians, light forgers and warriors he used to call family? The dark reddish eyes closed for one moment – 

_**"Lucifer!"** _

In a flash the archangel turned around, glaring at the owner of the voice; Michael the Archangel now pointed at him, his face a mask of disbelief, consternation and excrutiating frustration. Gasping Lucifer needed to pause and spread his wings; the silvery blood of his opponents trickled through the air like some sort of absurd rain: _**"Don't you call out to me by this name, you lost the right to think that I would care about anything you'd say!"**_

Trembling Lucifer narrowed his eyes. The overwhelming sadness which used to bear him down once he thought about loosing his home and family had turned into anger in the last hours. Whose father would execute his own daughter for the unspeakable crime to fall in love? Still the angel had succeeded in containing his fury as he needed all of his concentration to fight. But slowly he was losing his mind; were all of his siblings safe in the meanwhile? Did he manage to hinder all of their persecutors? And if not ... 

_**"Quit the unneeded bloodshed and give up – you won't withstand all of us. What was the intention of your foolish revolt?"** _

They got him cornered; in a circle a dozen of light forgers and warriors surrounded the archangel and tightened the noose. And suddenly Lucifer was sure about it; he would die. Closing his eyes he summoned his last strengths preparing a powerful spell that could be his last. He would die. But he wouldn't give in. No, he would stand up straight and prideful. Intuitionally he threw a short glance over the burning clouds at the horizon, this ferocious beauty should be the last thing his eyes would get to see ...

 _ **"Did you really believe you would be able to fight me? For what? For the sake of a traitor?"**_ Shortly Michael paused, glaring at his son relentless, his golden eyes got cold. And as the archangel opened his mouth once more Lucifer felt like as if curdling his blood, shaking inwardly.

_**"A fallen traitor, I might say."** _

_**'Lilith ...'** _

The archangel still stood up straight but within Lucifer lost his footing. No ... that couldn't be true ... anything deep inside his angelic soul tore and caused him unutterable agony as the angel had trouble to focus anyone of his opponents clearly. Was it merely the shock of what he just heard or was he crying? Through the haze in front of his eyes he caught the vague figure of Simeon who tried now to approach but was held back. Several times he called out to him but Lucifer didn't get a single word.

Lilith ... all he could think about was his beloved little sister, wingless and badly injured as she fell from grace. It shook him to the core to think further; his brothers would have done anything to protect her ... what if they all –

The pictures of Remiel, Sariel and Anael appeared in front of his inner eye, bodies broken and wings tousled while the twins breathed their last in each others arms. For heaven's sake, no! He sent them away ... he would be the one to blame ...

 _ **"It doesn't have to end like this, Lucifer! Please, just lie down the sword and stop the fighting, you and your brothers might be given salvation despite of what happened –"**_ Again Simeon's voice was heard from afar but inside the archangel's mind Lucifer was at the end of his tether; Salvation? For those who stood up to Michael the Archangel? Killed numerous angels while they were waging war against their father?

There wouldn't be salvation for him and his brothers. Not by the one pretending to love his followers and being unable to safe his own flesh and blood. Still Simeon tried desperately to settle the dispute not realizing that he fought his last stand; eventually Lucifer had no energy left to hold back his pent-up irateness and vented his anger. The sound of his wings as they spread like a flash was similar to the crack of a whip as he rose up, distorting his face in a way he had never done before. Frightened Simeon and some other angels withdrew immediately before Lucifer opened his mouth, eyes narrowed and yelled out all of his rage and desperation.

 _ **"You think, we would deserve to be given salvation for what we did? Salvation for giving all of our love to our family, to shield them, protect them, to shed even blood to keep them safe?"**_ Shortly Lucifer needed to pause and take a breath but his bordeaux coloured eyes were full of hatred: _**"I've given my life, my whole existance to follow the path of an archangel, I reprimanded my siblings in endless dedication to the Celestial Realm and its denizens – is this how we are shown gratitude?! Is this our reward for keeping loyalty to those we utterly adore?"**_ Another crack was heard as Lucifer's magic caused the air surrounding him to whirr up.

_**"Answer me!"** _

Michael now stepped closer, his eyes as cold as ever: _**"You're no longer an archangel, Lucifer. You're no longer my son, nor are your brothers. You'll be no longer considered denizens of the Celestial Realm. I disown you all of your angelic wings and souls – you shall live the life of those who are doomed, abandoned to eke out a miserable existance in the Devildom. From now on to eternity!"**_

With grim the archangel eyed his son who now seemed to reach the verge of an outburst: _**"You disown me my angelic wings and soul? YOU? You won't take anything from me!"**_ And now the angel lost it completely, giving into his rage Lucifer grabbed one of his stunning pair of wings and tore it off his shoulders. The bloodcurdling scream leaving his mouth was followed by an overwhelming magic pulse that knocked over most of the warriors which had cornered him before; a second one caused the air to whirr even more powerful and came along with another scream like an echo of Lucifer's – however it wasn't pure agony. An unprecedented rageful howl resounded terrifying within the clouds before the origin pulse rushed through the staining ocean, making it look like an endless sea of blood more than ever.

As if rearing up like this had taken away all of his energy, Lucifer closed his eyes. With his arms spread he tumbled backwards and didn't bother to unfurl his wings; tumbling he collapsed and fell for what felt like ages ...


	3. Birth and Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Lucifer didn't understand but he couldn't get to think about that now; they had been abandoned, most of his brothers were seriously injured. He had to care for them first ..._
> 
> _Still ... replying the look of all of this loathing and anger the former archangel sighed. There was something else within these turquois eyes ... confusion. Disorientation and the unability to settle with what this one had to deal now. As if he didn't know this place ... didn't even know himself._

With effort he managed to open his eyes, blinking. The dark, black sky above was just lightened by a few twinkling stars. At least he believed that it had to be stars; labouring up himself Lucifer was barely able to focus correctly. His headache was grueling and his limbs hurt badly; trying to stand up and orientate himself there was nothing what looked familiar to him. At least not at first glance, finding himself surrounded by the high walls of an ancient partly destroyed Colosseum; with a gasp he recognized the maltreated figures of Remiel and Zedekiel, bruised badly but fortunately not injured. Sariel was found near to them, unconscious; his left wing was broken, the right one tousled, his silvery blood trickled gently but slowly turned darker ... what happened to them? Zalathiel tried to get up just now, the face of his youngest brother was full of horror. And as Lucifer followed his gaze he froze.

There she lay on the ground, arms and limbs spread wide. And despite of the countless traces of the brutal battling her sight was still the most beautiful and peaceful one Lucifer had ever known of. Stumbling and trembling he made his way over to her dainty body and held her up in his arms: _**"... How ... how could this happen ...?"**_

At the sound of flapping wings his head snapped upwards and immediately Lucifer narrowed his eyes at the shadow who showed up next to him; the silhouette of these horns and wings were unmistakable ... but he wasn't alone. Out of nowhere the former archangel caught their figures and shapes now, armed demons whose magic pulsed firmly; in a two- or threesome the horrid warriors built up over the fallen, wounded angels as if they were going to devour them – but at second glance they followed another intention: to shield and protect his brothers while nearby another battle took place. Little flashes of magic cracked through the air before the demons unfurled their peculiar wings and headed off to the battleground. Confused Lucifer held the body of his sister close to him and raised his voice: _**"... who's there?"**_

As his voice resounded in his ears Lucifer knew that his assumption had been right; the stature approaching from behind followed by another shadow could be non else than the prince of the Devildom himself, attended by his butler. Taking a breath Lucifer closed his eyes: _**"You two ..."**_ Intuitionally his grip around Lilith's dainty body tightened, his sister was breathing shallowly. Her wonderful eyes refused to open and made his desperation raise; as Lucifer looked up the slender figure of Barbatos kneeled next to him and scanned Lilith's broken body, his face as serious as usual: _**"... yes, her injuries look severe. If she's exposed to Devildom air for much longer, she'll likely perish. She doesn't have long."**_

The words of the butler made Lucifer gasp while Diavolo now came to stand right next to him. The future Demon King kept silent as he eyed the fallen angel who shuddered and was on the verge of crying: _**"... elp ... please ..."**_ And for the next words coming out of his mouth, Lucifer didn't even recognize the sound of his voice; so weak, so raspy, so endlessly tired. Never before in his entire existance he would have dreamed of such a thing as a single tear ran down his cheek; when the Morning Star, the one who once was celebrated as the pride of the Celestial Realm, the former Archangel Lucifer began to speak again, he was begging. Begging to the future Demon King to save the life of his little sister, no matter of what he would be asked to do in exchange. So he was pledging loyalty to the son of the Demon King, hoping to do everything to ensure that she would live before Diavolo like Barbatos headed out to face the near battleground.

After saying goodbye to Lilith, noticing the corners of her mouth raising ever so softly, his little sister passed by. Her weak heartbeat stopped and she quit breathing however Lucifer knew that it was just her body that gave into her injuries and faded; Lilith's soul would leave this place to wander up there to the human world and find a body to be reborn as a human. Without any memories of her former life and existance and finally she would be blessed with both, love and a caring family.

That was what he was praying for ... for a longer moment Lucifer closed his eyes, the single tear on his cheek dried before he eventually let go of Lilith's dead body to stand up and watch out for his brothers. Zalathiel like Sariel had passed out, the wings of his youngest brother started to disperse; countless white feathers whirled through the air like an abstruse snow storm. Kneeling down next to the fallen angel Lucifer carefully reached out to his forehead. They needed to rest ...

A subdued growl made him pause and frown as Lucifer turned around. Right in this moment he spotted a single white feather that fell out of his blackened wings. Intuitionally Lucifer caught it and tilted his head at the sight he got to see.

The stature seemed to hide beneath a bunch of black feathers, lying motionless on the ground while dark blood gently trickled down its skin. Lucifer wasn't quite sure but whoever he faced now apparently was in a similar bad state as Lilith had been ... Just at second glance it was remarkable that the body trembled constantly; except the feathers which covered its shape the guise was nude. Frowning Lucifer stepped closer. Another fallen angel? However he didn't recall anyone else following the rebellion against their father except his brothers ... kneeling down next to the unknown individual he carefully reached out to brush the feathers aside and reveal the face of whomsoever -

Just before his fingertips were able to touch anything, the one lying in front of him it bobbed its head upwards to face his counterpart with amazing intense turquois eyes. Despite of the fascinating sight Lucifer widened his own eyes facing the pure rage that was sparkling in them before the one he had mistaken to be a fallen, badly injured angel suddenly reached out to grab his wrist and gave out a long drawn-out yell. There were no words, just this bloodcurdling scream and in the first moment Lucifer couldn't recall why it was similar-sounding to him; he would remember later though. Narrowing his eyes the former archangel tensed and reached deep into the blond shock of hair that was still stained with blood: _**"I am not your enemy!"**_

His counterpart had bared his teeth, still the expression of fury within these eyes was outstanding. Shortly the blonde seemed to pause but his breath went even heavier. He seemed to hold an unspeakable grudge though Lucifer couldn't tell the reason why – he hadn't done anything to this creature. Another furious yell was heard, louder and even more insistent before the stature sank down to the ground again, probably exhausted. Still the subdued growl was heard and his face showed pure hatred while looking at the black-haired. Lucifer didn't understand but he couldn't get to think about that now; they had been abandoned, most of his brothers were seriously injured. He had to care for them first ...

Still ... replying the look of all of this loathing and anger the former archangel sighed. There was something else within these turquois eyes ... confusion. Disorientation and the unability to settle with what this one had to deal now. As if he didn't know this place ... didn't even know himself. Again he was about to yell out his irritation about this unknown everything but Lucifer quickly grabbed his neck and hushed him harshly. The outcry subdued to a whimper and finally to a gasp before the blonde remained silent, still trembling but now he gave away a surprisingly anxious impression. And suddenly Lucifer paused, astonished; for a single moment it felt like looking into a warped mirror, then the blonde closed his eyes while his head sank down to the ground. What Lucifer considered a bunch of black feathers covering his back and vulnerable body parts indeed turned out to be a huge feather boa. And though they were black, they could be easily recognized as his own feathers. Narrowing his eyes Lucifer placed a hand on the forehead of the blonde; he didn't exactly comprehend what was going on but with time going by he certainly would. Gasping he picked the blonde who had lost consciousness up into his arms as Anael happened to call out for him: _**"Lucifer!"**_ His stunning, beautiful butterfly-shaped wings had just blackenend like these of the former archangel. Horrified the jewel of the heavens stared at his older brother and then back at himself: _**"What's happening? My – my wings!"**_ The sheer dismay in Anael's soft-reddish eyes as he realized the changes of his appearance cut Lucifer to the quick; to see his brother wailing over the loss of his angelic beauty and everything associated with it didn't help him trying to keep a clear head.

For god's sake, what had he done ...

The sound of another known voice brought him back to reality as Lucifer raised an eyebrow. Remiel had gotten up, his wings like these of Anael started to change however unlike the ones of his younger brother they didn't just blacken but also changed their forms. Their owner shivered slightly but nonetheless Remiel gave away a much more straightened impression: _**"Calm down, An, will ya? We've gotta focus on other things-"**_

 _ **"How am I supposed to calm down while THIS is happening to me, Rem?!"**_ , Anael snapped back at him, tears twinkling in his gorgeous eyes: _**"Look at me! How shall I ever rejoice again, what for?!"**_

Now the white-haired second-born narrowed his azure eyes: _**"How about for still bein' alive?!"**_ That hit home; immediately Anael shut his mouth, still trembling and turning around to Lucifer, inquiring: _**"What's with this one?"**_ Probably in an attempt to distract himself Anael stepped closer and tilted his head, sniffing slightly. Lucifer frowned, his headache grew stronger again. As Zedekiel called out for him, carrying his twin, the shoulders of the former archangel dropped somewhat helpless: _**"What do we do now? Where should we go to?"**_ The tall ginger had fought determined but now his face hold the same anxiety as the one of Anael. As Lucifer threw a glance over the unconscious Zalathiel, his heart skipped a beat; both wings of the youngest had dispersed completely. Those of Zedekiel still seemed intact but they'd gotten unfeathered and quite fragile. Lucifer rubbed his forehead; once Zalathiel awakened, he would immediately ask for Lilith ...

Too many questions and barely any answers he could give to reply them. When Remiel returned with the by now wingless Sariel over his shoulder he turned around puzzled. And Zedekiel also seemed restless, looking around: _**"... where's Lilith? I've been trying to care for Zal but I should have been there for her as well-"**_

 _ **"There's nothing you could have done, Zed"**_ , Lucifer said interrupting the ginger and exhaled deeply before he gulped and could continue. The lilac eyes of his brother widened in disbelief, then they were squeezed as tears summoned in them, rolling down his cheeks: _**"No ... no, no, no, this can't be!"**_ Sobbing Zedekiel tightened the grip around the motionless body of his twin brother as if he was afraid of ever letting him go again. Remiel let out a loud gasp and almost let loose of his next younger brother still lying across his shoulder: _**"But – what about her body?! I can't see it anywhere! Where did she come down when we fell?!"**_

Now Anael turned around and was about to leave the group, trying to discover a trace about Lilith's disposition and aggravated Lucifer called his younger brother back; For heaven's sake, what was he supposed to do once they got lost in these doomed lands? Hesitantly Anael obeyed and kept close to the tall ginger, hugging him while Zedekiel still wasn't able to stop crying. He and Zalathiel would suffer undescribably bad and although Lilith's existance hadn't ended after all of this, Lucifer would keep it to himself. He wouldn't share this burden with any of them, knowing they would go up to the human world and try to find their sister who wouldn't even remember them ... the agony in Zalathiel's eyes getting to see Lilith and at once realizing she wouldn't recall him as family was beyond the imagination of the former archangel. So he paused a split second until Lucifer opened his mouth, facing all of his brothers in turn.

_**"Lilith passed by. There was nothing any of us could have done to safe her despite of everything we ventured and dared to prevent her from harm back up in the Celestial Realm. But she'll always be with us, this I promise you."**_ Slightly Lucifer narrowed his eyes at the sight of Anael who searched for comfort turning to the ginger before the second-born Remiel covered the younger one in his arms, staying silent. And actually Lucifer also wanted to surrender to his tears and grief but he had to remain strong for his younger siblings, still holding in his arms what he in the meanwhile considered a new creation. 

**~~~~**

**~~~~**

As Diavolo and his demonic followers returned to the brothers, the former angels had gathered closely around each other; the celestial intruders which had been send out down to the Devildom after Lucifer and his fallen siblings had been fought off for now. And assuming Diavolo was right, they wouldn't dare another assault in the near future. Frowning the future Demon King eyed them and looked them all over, one by one. They all would find a new home here in the Devildom and be welcomed by his father, abandoning their angelic origins in a ceremony and receive new names as powerful denizens of the Devildom. Still most of the brothers were shaken by what had happened and what they had been through but Lucifer was determined. They wouldn't give in. There was another existance to spend, another life to live on.

****

Another chance to make things right.

****

Following the guidance of Diavolo the siblings made their way to a fairly grand but abandoned structure, surrounded by a rusty fence and a middle-sized garden which was overgrown with one thing in particular: weeds and pest plants. Lucifer barely listened to Diavolo as he told them the story of this history-charged building that once belonged to the human world and was told to be a haunted house. Frowning Lucifer tilted his head; House of Lamentation ... regardless of the tales which were told about this structure, it seemed to be an ironically fitting accomodation for him and his brothers. At least most of the interior still was intact and usable and it had enough room for all of them to settle down. With time going by this would become a place they'd call home. A place where they could start anew.

****

After passing the treshold, Remiel threw a glance at Lucifer and nooded silently as the white-haired second-born took it upon himself to watch over his other siblings for the former archangel could get a modicum of rest. Alone in one of the rooms with the still unconscious blonde Lucifer took some while to observe the figure after lying him down on the bed; sitting next to the creation with its eyes still closed he carefully ran a hand through this silky head of hair, messy and a bit stained with blood but all in all its colour was similar to this of radiant sunbeams shortly before the sun was setting. His breathing was calm and regulary, almost peaceful but Lucifer wouldn't let his guard down. Once the turquois eyes opened, they would meet his with this unspeakable amount of rage and hatred he experienced earlier – probably. Lucifer bit his lips as another thought popped into his mind: was he responsible for this? 

****

Frowning he tried to clear his mind about all of the events taking place in the last hours as the blonde gave out a quiet moan and stirred slightly, his fingers twitching until he clenched his fists abruptly and punched the blanket covering his naked body. Immediately Lucifer tensed and focused the guise with all his concentration left; observed how he sat up half way under the blanket with his head lowered, his restless fingers touching and feeling their way of his immediate surroundings, his breathing and movements got hectic and awkward – it seemed as if he struggled to gain control over his limbs and how to set them precisely. Clinging up to the blanket the blonde digged his fingers in deeply to enwrap himself, like seeking protection. Lucifer softly narrowed his eyes, anyhow this sight caused the corners of his mouth to raise barely noticable. As he slowly reached out to the blonde, his eyes opened in a flash but instead of yelling he ducked his head with a gasp, trying to withdraw. Lucifer nodded and pulled back his hand before the black-haired oldest of the siblings tilted his head.

****

_**"It is alright. I am Lucifer."** _

****

Still the turquois eyes of the blonde were sparkling with rage but now it was mainly determination and eagerness Lucifer detected in their expression. He distorted his face and bared his teeth however this time not because he was irritated; he rather seemed to focus on his counterpart, his words and the sound of his voice. Trembling and still clinging up to the blanket like to burry himself the blonde blinked at Lucifer and gulped before opening his mouth. Words and syllables stumbled ungainly over his tongue and Lucifer had to repeat his name slowly and several times before the other one was indeed able to speak it out clearly. In the meanwhile the former archangel was reminded back to the time when his siblings were created – with the only difference that they had been much more graceful and ideal than this creation on the bed next to him. Probably because their creation had taken place on purpose ...

****

So, this was it, what they had to deal with: getting used to their new existances as denizens of the Devildom, trying to fit in the society of demons, dealing with the loss and grief of Lilith – and finally raising this newborn. Lucifer couldn't help but let out a sigh while he supported his forehead with one hand. It was too much to ask from anyone of them! -

****

_**"... Lu ... L-luci ... fer."**_ He still had trouble to shape the name properly with his tongue but the struggle and effort in his face was clearly seen. Until the blonde gulped and put a hand on his chest like Lucifer had done as he introduced himself. Now his facial features changed as the turquois eyes looked the black-haired over, inquiring. And Lucifer, assuming to know the thoughts running through his mind, scarily enough couldn't come up with an answer. Inhaling the former archangel again reached out to the newborn until his finger tips softly touched his cheek. This time the blonde didn't withdraw but gazed at the one face-to-face, only closing his eyes when Lucifer again began to speak. His voice and words, his whole presence would have the greatest impact on this creation: _**"You are related to me and my brothers. You are family."**_

****

Again the addressed one frowned concentrated to get the words and their meaning before the newborn slightly leaned against the fingers of the black-haired. Smiling warm Lucifer nodded and repeated what he just said. And was amazed when he realized that for the first time the blonde seemed relaxed, trying his best to speak after him: _**"F-f ... Fami .. ly."**_ Most of the tension was gone during these seconds and instead of anger his amazing intense eyes were sparkling with reliance. At least for a split second; when Lucifer carefully raised his other hand to take the face of the blonde in both hands, the newborn growled and slapped his hand away just like a recalcitrant child. Intuitionally the former archangel pulled back and raised his eyebrows but inwardly he hardly suppressed a chuckle. Sitting back down on the edge of the bed the black-haired slightly patted the blanket: _**"Lie back down and rest yourself. You'll need it."**_ Like to emphasize his words Lucifer nudged the pillow and then pointed out to the blonde who frowned and distorted his face but he seemed to understand. Like before Lucifer repeated his words, the look in his eyes as warm as the sound of his voice but also determined and firm. And finally the blonde did how he was told to and closed his eyes.

****

After assuring himself that the newborn fell asleep Lucifer left the room in search for Remiel. He found his next younger brother on the stairway leading to the upper floors and exhaled, dropping his shoulders. Remiel looked pretty done himself but anyhow the white-haired managed to retain his light-footed walk; there seemed to be some things which simply wouldn't change, if they were angels or demons ...

****

_**"It's all right, don't worry. No one's life is in danger. And everyone who was moaning in their sleep has stopped. They're all resting well now and they'll heal in time."**_ With his head tilted Remiel stepped closer, his formerly feathered, now leathery bat-like wings were folded, and put a hand onto the left shoulder of the oldest. Lucifer sighed and nodded slowly: _**"I see."**_

****

Distorting his face Remiel licked his lips and eyed the former archangel, his azure eyes had gotten unusual serious, even considering the latest happenings: _**"Just one thing, though ..."**_ Seeing how the white-haired lowered his head and gaze, Lucifer raised both eyebrows attentive: _**"... Yes?"**_ Again Remiel paused shortly before he continued; he had been watching over the twins which like Lucifer assumed earlier were affected by Lilith's death the most. Concerned his younger brother crossed his arms: _**"They're in a pretty rough state."**_

****

Not for the first time after their fall down here Lucifer felt like all of the burdens upon his shoulders were overwhelming him; as the oldest it was his responsibility to care for his younger siblings. And what if all of the decisions he made by calling together his brothers and starting this rebellion had been a great mistake? Only thinking about it caused him headache: _**"You're all ... so important to me. Every one of you. And now look what I've put you all through ..."**_ The black-haired rubbed his forehead when Remiel raised an eyebrow and tilted his head before he continued speaking: _**"... Is that regret I hear?"**_ And Lucifer had no answer to reply this question, being so unsure and unstable right in this moment and running the risk of doubting himself. That was when Remiel shook his head, his azure eyes twinkling resolute: _**"You wanna know something?"**_ Slightly the white-haired raised a corner of his mouth: _**"I don't have any regrets about followin' you. And I'd wager the rest of 'em feel the same way."**_

****

How could he know? How could he be so sure of that? Lucifer was about to say something, to critizise the bold words of his younger brother but he couldn't. The way the white-haired looked him over as well as the firm conviction in Remiel's face was undefendable, even more when he allowed himself to smirk slightly: _**"But you're the top dog. You're the one in charge. If you start acting like this, it's gonna trickle down to everyone else. They're all gonna get restless."**_ And now the expression in his azure eyes got a bit softer just as Lucifer inhaled and gulped, narrowing his eyes – Remiel could be so unbelievable honest sometimes, even if it wasn't to his advantage. But he was deeply loyal and had gotten his back for numerous times. If there was anyone Lucifer needed to entrust with something important, his next younger brother would always be his first choice. Reaching out to the former archangel, the white-haired placed his other hand on whose left shoulder: _**"So ... Be who you are, Lucifer."**_

****

Back in his chosen room watching over the sleeping newborn Lucifer couldn't get himself any rest. Again and again the words of his father, of Diavolo and also his dialogue with Remiel was circling around in his mind; to make it worse, the first thing he got to see in front of his inner eye once he closed his eyes was the face of Lilith. But Remiel was right: he didn't have time to mourn too long. So Lucifer silently bid his farewell, no sound left his throat as the black-haired cried silent tears. And smiled eventually, remembering his last words to his little sister.

****

_**'... No matter how far apart we may be, no matter how much time passes, even if someday you're no longer yourself ... I'll never forget you. And I'll always pray that you find happiness ... always ... I love you, Lilith.'** _

****


	4. Devilish Ceremonies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"And still you took them here?! Do you have the faintest idea about how they could affect the Devildom? You should have killed them all!" Intuitionally Diavolo had spread his wings and covered his head as the fury of the Demon King made the walls tremble and quickly Zedekiel and Remiel stepped aside to shield their other brothers as Lucifer raised both hands: "No, stop!" He ignored the appaled voice of Zedekiel and kneeled down next to the astonished Diavolo, head and gaze lowered. Slowly the surroundings came to rest as the Demon King paused, tilting his head at the former archangel; his abundant three pairs of leathered wings spread with a cracking sound before their owner rose from his throne._
> 
> _"The prideful Morningstar Lucifer ..."_

One week had passed by when the brothers received a message of Diavolo and were asked to follow an invitation to the Castle of the Demon King. Greeted by Barbatos who made a point of serving tea to welcome them, the siblings took some time to wait for the occasion they had been invited to and looked around the great entrance hall. While Lucifer and Zalathiel whose urge to sleep had grown even stronger since the fall, kept staying close to Barbatos enjoying their tea and chatting a little bit, Sariel sat on the edge of his seat and didn't say a single word. Throwing a glance at him, Lucifer sighed slightly; the third-born had never been that talkactive but since their fall, the reclusive erstwhile cloud former had withdrawn completely, probably unable to handle the happenings of their rebellion next to the loss of Lilith. Zedekiel, whose appetite like the tendency to sleep of Zalathiel had reached newer levels, was on his fifth cup of tea and held his twin brother close.

Remiel, Anael and the now technically youngest family member were just about to feast their eyes at all the magnificience they got to see. Licking his lips Remiel slightly brushed over the golden frame of a painting that made his eyes twinkle; it was hard for him to look away, since they got to settle down here he had developped an indescribable liking in gold and valuable, precious things. Anael was merely stunned by all of this prettiness surrounding him. In the meanwhile the former angel had gotten used to his appearance and figured that he would be beautiful and gorgeous just the way he was now – no matter if angels, humans or demons, there couldn't be an individual more lovely than him.

Just now however the former light forger paused turning around to the blonde and frowned; where was he got to?! All of the time Anael had tried his best to keep an eye on the newborn – as he spotted the blonde close to a staircase and raised an eyebrow: _**"Hey, where do you think you're going? Get back over here!"**_ The addressed one blinked frowning and pointed upstairs: _**"I just want to have a look. I'm causing no trouble."**_ His incomprehension made Anael sigh and smirk at once; new creations certainly could be adorable but one had to make sure to keep them in place. So he shook his head and beckoned the runaway closer: _**"That's not the point, we have to stay together. You don't want to get lost in a place like this, do you?"**_ This one was still quite innocent and naive and lacked the knowledge of so many things but indeed he caught on quickly to what he was taught. Now he distorted his face and pouted but returned back to Anael who smiled widely in exchange: _**"That's good! We'll get another chance to discover this place, for sure!"**_

In the meanwhile Diavolo had joined the little group of Lucifer and his other siblings when the former archangel called out to the three strolling around the hall to complete the troop. Leading them into another hall which was completely pitch-black the prince of the Devildom eventually rose to his horned and winged demon form and sent out a few magical impulses; dark-reddish flashes lightened the hall shortly and revealed the sight of a great ancient throne made of both, stone and gold; little runes were engraved all over and started to glow in different colours before another firm pulse caused the air to whirr and at once little flashes started to draw a colourful lined pattern on the ground. Lucifer gasped quietly while Remiel bared his teeth and Zalathiel even growled. Only the newborn remained silent, fascinated about this kind of magic as the pattern was drawn up the walls and enlightened the lanterns above their heads. Lucifer widened his eyes and took a deep breath at the stature he got to see. And Diavolo now stepped right into the middle of the hall and kneeled down in front of the throne, his wings slightly spread: _**"Father ... I shall come back with these seven fallen brothers to let them forget their shameful past and face their new life as prideful denizens of the Devildom.**_ "

At first the one resting up there didn't give away any sound or sign that he indeed listened to what Diavolo had just said, then a dark, low rumble resounded from the walls and caused the glowing patterns on the ground to expire while the lanterns shone even brighter and finally the impressive figure up there raised his head and opened his mouth: _**"Diavolo ... you know who those are? They're not just fallen angels ..."**_ The dark voice contained a strong vibrato and set everyone's teeth on edge. Anael as well as Zalathiel had bared their teeth, clinging up to Zedekiel as the tall ginger rose and stepped near to Lucifer. Diavolo kept kneeling, only raised his head: _**"I know. I know of their origin and that they're the progeny of–"**_

 _ **"And still you took them here?! Do you have the faintest idea about how they could affect the Devildom? You should have killed them all!"**_ Intuitionally Diavolo had spread his wings and covered his head as the fury of the Demon King made the walls tremble and quickly Zedekiel and Remiel stepped aside to shield their other brothers as Lucifer raised both hands: _**"No, stop!"**_ He ignored the appaled voice of Zedekiel and kneeled down next to the astonished Diavolo, head and gaze lowered. Slowly the surroundings came to rest as the Demon King paused, tilting his head at the former archangel; his abundant three pairs of leathered wings spread with a cracking sound before their owner rose from his throne: _**"The prideful Morning Star Lucifer ... how come an archangel so bravely foolish thinking to give me an order?"**_ Lucifer had closed his eyes and gulped but he stayed calm. Feeling Diavolo's gaze lingering on him he hesitated however eventually continued speaking: _**"Me and my brothers were – abandoned from the Celestial Realm, we're ... no longer considered angels ... and thereby have no longer a place in heaven. Diavolo ... offered us a new existance, living our lives in the Devildom – and therefore I pledged my loyalty to him."**_ This was half a lie but there was nothing he had to lose. Slowly Lucifer stood up and raised his look to meet the golden shimmering eyes of the Demon King.

 _ **"We mean no harm. But if Your Majesty allows us to call the Devildom our home, me and my brothers will do everything that is needed to protect this world as well as its future ruler."**_ With a gasp Diavolo raised his look up to Lucifer and widened his eyes, just to meet the bordeaux, determined ones of the former archangel with both, confidence and gratitude.

A low, dark chuckle was heard: _**"... I see. It seems you have taken quite a liking in my son – giving yourself over to dedicate your life to the needs of Diavolo ... you're truly fallen far from grace, Lucifer, I must give it to you."**_ Slowly and full of dignity the Demon King stepped towards the former archangel who avoided to back off; standing up straight with his head up and both eyes narrowed the black-haired gave away the perfect impression of the incarnation of pride. With his golden glowing eyes narrowed the current ruler of the Devildom nodded slowly – and raised his hand.

Lucifer was taken off-guard; with a gasp he tried to struggle against the powerful magic impulse that was about to affect him but he couldn't withstand it, being hovered through the hall until he was forced to kneel down on the ground with a great blue rune glowing beneath him. Diavolo widened his eyes and immediately turned around: _**"Do not fight him!"**_ But Remiel bared his teeth, growling he tried to absorb the magic but failed. With a yell the white-haired like his older brother lost the ground beneath his feet and was led to the place which was predetermined for him, followed by Sariel who gasped frightened and was forced to kneel on an orange glowing rune. Anael didn't even struggle and was placed above a glowing rose rune while Zedekiel was virtually wrestled down to his rune, sending out an overwhelming magical pulse. Zalathiel like Anael simply let things happen without resisting. They were shaping a semicircle now, three to the left and three to the right with a gap between them and the blonde still standing in the middle; a few times he had flinched as the others were dragged away from him by this invisible power while his turquois eyes widened, trying to understand what was going on. The fascination in his face had turned to anxiety as the newborn faced the stature of the Demon King who now focused on him.

_**_****_ ** _

_**"This one ..."**_ The golden eyes widened slightly as the ruler of the Devildom tilted his head: _**"He has never been an angel ... and his existance doesn't last long."**_ Now he turned around to Lucifer who pursed his lips, preventing himself from baring his fangs. One by one the siblings were focused by these intense glowing, golden eyes – as the blonde gave out a sudden yell, both eyes squeezed and seemed to wringle in pain. Several pulses were sent through the hall before the still screaming newborn was eventually placed in this gap, the great, green rune beneath him glowing bright. Horrified Anael raised his head and bared his fangs: _**"No, what are you doing to him?! Stop, for heaven's – hell's sake, stop!"**_ In the meanwhile the blonde had subdued all of his howling but he was trembling terribly, being shown in his true stage; unwinged, but carrying the grand feather boa around his neck and shoulders like a splendid cover. At once Lucifer moaned as another pulse forced him into his own greater form, revealing his gorgeous two pairs of blackened, feathered wings which were spread. The former archangel distorted his face and gritted his teeth.

_**_****_ ** _

_**"The Morning Star, popular for his outstanding three pairs of wings ... one got lost like it seems. Or is the result of their loss right in the middle?"**_ Either the blonde had calmed down by now or he was forced to stay calm. The trembling stopped and he kept silent, breathing deeply. Another dark chuckle made the hairs at the back of everyone's neck stand up before the Demon King turned around to Lucifer; and suddenly the black-haired felt how the magic which subdued him ceased. Still the former archangel kept on kneeling as the dark voice of the Demon King resounded from the walls.

_**_****_ ** _

_**"The oldest of all of these creations ... once known as Lucifer the Archangel, the Morning Star and the pride of the Celestial Realm – until you decided to stand up to the hair-raising principles of Michael the Archangel who has been your father. This life is bygone, your former existance shall be forgotten. From this day forward you shall be reborn as a denizen of the Devildom, one of the most powerful demons in this world – Lucifer, Avatar of Pride, the mighty first-born. Arise!"** _

_**_****_ ** _

At his last word the rune beneath the black-haired glowed blinding, the blueish light seemed to absorb his stature but when it finally ceased Lucifer stood up straight in the middle of the rune. With his eyes closed the former archangel sent out a single pulse that made the walls slightly tremble; taking a breath he remained on the spot and turned around to his brothers who looked him over in a mixture of suspicion, anxiety and expectation.

_**_****_ ** _

And Lucifer couldn't decribe how he felt; he hadn't changed much to the outside except for the twisted horns right above his forehead. But inwardly his magical powers had risen to a much greater amount of power and potency then those he did ever possess in the Celestial Realm. That was it like to be a demon? Nothing was impossible, nothing was out of his reach. He could do anything he desired if he considered doing it. This was incredible! Had his angelic powers been constricted while he had to bow to the law of his father, down here there would be nobody to stop him! Whoever crossed his way would suffer from his supremacy –

_**_****_ ** _

The black-haired opened his bordeaux eyes and raised the corners of his mouth. Remiel and Zedekiel called out for him and got back a nod: _**"Don't you worry. I'm alright."**_ A few steps in the distance he could listen to Diavolo who exhaled and dropped his shoulders, probably relieved but smiling: _**"Welcome to the Devildom ... my friend."**_

_**_****_ ** _

The next one was Remiel who let out a gasp at the sudden glow of the bright, yellowish rune beneath him while the Demon King began to speak once more: _**"The one who follows ... will be the next one in charge. Remiel, sword of the sun, fearless warrior in the armies of your father, Michael the Archangel – following your brother your loyalty was boundless, like Lucifer you shall prove it now to your new existance as well. Reborn as the one holding dear the most whatever is chosen – Mammon, Avatar of Greed, the second-born who'd show his valuation. Arise!"**_

_**_****_ ** _

Again the glaring light made most of the attendees cover their eyes, before they got to see the white-haired, trembling and breathing heavily. Probably how Lucifer assumed like himself he was simply overstrained with the unknown amount of magical power flooding through his body. But different from him Remiel showed much less restraint and bared his fangs, beaming wide: _**"Y'all ... ya won't believe it! This is incredible!"**_ Finally he managed to stand straight and stable while the orange rune with Sariel on top started to glow. The past cloud former gave away a peculiar impression as if he couldn't decide to be frightened or excited about what happened as another pulse was sent through the hall, this time less strong, attended by the voice of the Demon King: _**"The solitary one ... Sariel, the artificer above the staining ocean, cloud former and loyal fellow to your brothers. You have been indulging in your imaginations and sharing them with all of the three worlds, your desire to actually live your dreams shall intensify among your passion and creativity – Leviathan, Avatar of Envy, the third-born being reincarnated to a life in the Devildom to start anew. Arise!"**_

_**_****_ ** _

As the rune began to gleam, the former angel lost the ground beneath his feet, stumbled and gave out a yell as his stature was absorbed by the orange refulgence. Baring his fangs, Zedekiel tried to get up but he couldn't resist the powerful spell which subdued him: _**"Sari!"**_ , he shouted, his lilac coloured eyes widely open and struggled with the magic bounding him tightly to the reddish rune beneath the tall ginger. Then, with a crack and a firm magic pulse the light was gone; and Zedekiel stared at his brother whose anxiety and insecurity seemed to have faded, standing up straight and raising the fingers of both hands with his amberish eyes narrowed. When he opened his mouth, a smirk was heard: _**"... a new game is about to start."**_

_**_****_ ** _

As Anael was finally able to get up, the blinding light of the glowing rune beneath him wasn't able to cover his stature as if it didn't dare to hide his stunning beauty from the eyes of his attendees. And instead of being afraid or frightened, Anael just seemed to bathe in the bright, splendid glow: _**"Standing in front of me now is Anael, the jewel of the heavens, light forger in the armies of Michael the Archangel, once your father – now nothing more than a shameful memory which shall be forgotten soon. Your gorgeousness, formerly shining brighter than the sun, will now enlighten the Devildom among nameless temptations and desires – Asmodeus, Avatar of Lust, the fifth-born eventually finding appreciation. Arise!"**_

_**_****_ ** _

After Anael's stature was completely illuminated all other brothers could listen to his carefree, melodic laughter; with the pink glow fading the stunning beauty which by now could be worth the name 'jewel of hell' had his eyes closed while his lips formed a pleasent smile: _**"I don't know about you but ... I feel amazing!"**_ Tipping his head back and looking up the former angel took a deep breath but his beaming smile didn't fade. Immediately his hands reached up to arrange his hair.

_**_****_ ** _

The tall ginger who still struggled with his magic seal was the next one; with a roar Zedekiel rose as soon as the magic was lifted and sent out a few magical pulses which had no impact at all. A thundering laughter filled the hall while Zalathiel called out for his twin, shaking his head with bared teeth: _**"Stop it, Zed! Don't put up a fight!"**_ Growling the former celestial warrior was rassled back down glaring aloft to the Demon King who still sounded quite amused at the sight of this reluctant candidate: _**"The so-called Twin of Light ... Zedekiel, the shield of the sun, once a warrior in the armies of Michael the Archangel among your older brothers, remaining deeply loyal to those considered family. Your boldness and arrogance will be left behind your hunger for balance and the craving for wellness regarding your family – Beelzebub, Avatar of Gluttony, the sixth-born whose strength will match his appetite. Arise!"**_

_**_****_ ** _

This time the bright red rune beneath the kneeling Zedekiel was practically exploding, sending both, pure light and pulses through the hall. And as it faded, the ginger still knelt and gasped, supporting himself with both hands; as he tried to get up the former angel lost the ground beneath his feet and fell down groaning – obviously unable to keep control over his body due to his new powers. But Lucifer frowned; actually Zed had been in quite a matchless physical state ... he'd expected his younger brother to deal with this new inner changes the best. A second later a loud growl was heard that resounded dreadful around the hall and instantly Sari and Remiel startled and looked around puzzled – just to stare astonished at Zed whose face was as grumpy as none of them had ever seen before: _**"... I'm hungry ... I feel so weak ..."**_

_**_****_ ** _

Finally the great rune next to his one started to gleam but compared to those of the others its light was rather weak. Or reluctant; Zalathiel still knelt motionless and if none of his brothers wouldn't have been able to tell better, they'd speculated that he simply dozed off in the meanwhile. However the former light forger raised his head, his purple eyes were half closed and he didn't seem to care much about all of this. As if he wanted to be someplace else ... Lucifer sighed and dropped his shoulders. Zal hadn't spoken much since their fall and it was possibly that he took his time to mourn about the loss of Lilith. Zedekiel's twin brother lost the ground beneath his feet and floated slightly upwards, his head and gaze lowered in apathy while some weak pulses were sent out through the hall. The Demon King smirked slightly as his golden shimmering eyes focussed on the youngest of the former celestial brothers: _**"And the so-called Twin of Darkness – Zalathiel, the dreaming stargazer, presumed the most gifted light forger the Celestial Realm would have ever seen before ... this fate is going to be unfulfilled by now. All you have used to know before is going to be left behind your intentness to start anew along your brothers or on your own – Belphegor, Avatar of Sloth, the seventh-born whose dreams will determine his actions. Arise!"**_

_**_****_ ** _

Gasping the former angel began to tremble all over his body and was visibly overwhelmed by the devilish magic but different from his brothers it seemed to affect him in quite the opposite way; instead of getting excited and expectant Zalathiel yawned sustained and rubbed his eyes as if he was about to fall asleep immediately. In an astonishing strong magical pulse the dainty Zalathiel revealed his large, twisted horns and an enormous tail with a bushy tip right before he curled up in the middle of his glowing rune and indeed seemed to nap. Without hesitation the tall ginger stepped forward to pick up his twin – an effort that caused his stomach to growl terrifying.

_**_****_ ** _

_**"Get Zed something to eat, quickly. This sounds absolutely dreadful!"**_ Anael had distorted his pretty face looking over to the twins and just took a breath to continue as the Demon King raised his voice – immediately the former angel shut his mouth, narrowing his gorgeous reddish eyes while the current ruler of the Devildom got to focus their youngest family member. Still kneeling in between the newborn raised his head and blinked a few times, the expression in the face of the blonde not as defiant as Lucifer had expected but he showed also not a single sign of anxiety. The black-haired remained neutral to the outside but within Lucifer allowed himself to smirk.

_**_****_ ** _

_**"The nameless one ... neither an angel nor a demon, at least not yet. His creation was delivered by a great amount of magic and what he's bearing within knows absolutely no borders. I advice you to thoroughly train this newborn the ability to tame the anger dwelling inside – to make him succeed where you failed to act, Lucifer. Make sure to keep him under control for an outrage of his temper could shatter not only the foundations of the Devildom. You are warned."**_ The golden eyes narrowed as the Demon King paused shortly and made a quick but soft gesture; with a short yelp the newborn was raised to stand up straight and wanted to back off but he wasn't able to leave the great green rune beneath his feet. A growl was heard; he was detained to do as he pleased and immediately bared his teeth. The amused laughter of the Demon King set the rune beneath the blonde to glow, his stature practically absorbed: _**"Born in blood and gore, awoken to the tone of war which gave birth to the Morning Star's creation, the youngest one of all of you to be originated as a child of the Devildom shall finally receive his name – Satan, Avatar of Wrath and offspring of Lucifer's rage, the fourth-born learning admiration. Arise!"**_

_**_****_ ** _

A fury yell ceased the illumination, an equally rageful pulse caused everyone else, even Lucifer to stumble while Diavolo held his breath as he turned around to the blonde. The newborn gasped and quivered but he managed to stand up straight; his widened turquois eyes wandered restless through the hall before they closed and the blonde ran his fingers down his cheeks. Ungainly and slowly then his eyes opened again, facing the others – as one of them called out to him: _**"Satan!"**_ Immediately he recognized the familiar voice and his owner and turned around, getting back a nod and an insistent look. The corners of his mouth raised slightly; and his counterpart became aware of the impression that this creation knew his name by now and that he would get to know himself in future. What it meant to be him and what he would mean to others, his brothers and everyone else in the Devildom.

_**_****_ ** _

On their way back to the House of Lamentation, Lucifer kept the blonde close to his side despite of him struggling slightly. Still, Satan seemed to be drawn to him in a different way than his brothers – no, his other brothers. He loved them all with all of his heart however his sense of responsibility towards the newborn was on another level. Again and again the words of the Demon King kept running through his mind; if it was true and confirmed that he had been the one creating the blonde, it was up to him to raise Satan and to shape him in a way that made safe that he subdued his powerful outrages. Again it was Remiel -or Mammon, though the white-haired hadn't gotten used to his new name yet- who kept him company this evening in the new arranged common room. Frowning the second-born bit his lips and hesitated however eventually Mammon agreed; he would take some more time watching over his siblings for Lucifer could fully concentrate on how to deal with Satan. Distorting his face, the younger one exhaled slightly.

_**_****_ ** _

_**"Ya know whadd'ya doin', you've always known – but ya shouldn't forget the rest of us."**_ With that said, Mammon got up and left him alone, returning back into the room he had chosen to be his own. Lucifer sighed and kept sitting thoughtfully for a bit longer until he decided to return to his chambers as well. Near the entrance hall recognizing a motion on the upper staircase the black-haired tilted his head and raised an eyebrow: _**"To where are you going? Get back down here."**_ His voice was calm and rather surprised but nonetheless his words made the aura of the newborn raise: _**"No! I don't want to!"**_ With his fangs bared Satan faced the oldest and defiantly narrowed his turquois eyes.

_**_****_ ** _

Lucifer's first impulse was a magic spell which made him obey instantly whether he wanted or not; and before Satan could even think of exploding furiously, the blonde was covered into Lucifer's coat as the black-haired hugged the newborn tightly to smother his rage immediately. A quiet growl escaped whose throat: _**"Anael – Asmodeus wanted to show me something, I want to see it – now!"**_ His rage ebbed away slowly and now Satan's voice got sullen; like a child whose favorite toy way taken away as he looked up unwillingly and indignant at once. Again Lucifer had to suppress a chuckle: _**"It's getting late, you will have plenty of time tomorrow to see Asmodeus."**_ Slowly Lucifer loosened his hug and beckoned the blonde with him: _**"Come on."**_

_**_****_ ** _

And indeed Satan seemed to calm down and even took the left sleeve of his coat as he followed Lucifer more willingly back into his room. Again the blonde paused before stepping inside and distorted his face, pouting. After lying down he gave his pillow a punch: _**"Everyone got their own room."**_ Now Satan turned around to Lucifer with an accusatory look in his amazing eyes and of course Lucifer got him without further explaining. Still he wanted to keep an eye on the newborn as often as it was possible, at least in the beginning ... to see him reacting to the most trivial situations he got to face in everyday life and getting accustomed to it seemed to be way more important than Satan having his own way. Frowning Lucifer tried to recall the time right after his other siblings were created; this felt so familiar.

_**_****_ ** _

_**"You will get your own room eventually, just like everyone else. However at first we need to ensure to get some important matters across to you."**_ Calm and with patience Lucifer looked him over, inquiring: _**"Do you understand?"**_ To see Satan frowning reluctant and pouting once more was more than a clear response compared to the silence the black-haired was blessed with by the newborn; he didn't really get the point but different from earlier Satan also didn't work up another quarrel. Lying down he turned around to Lucifer, his eyes now holding a curious twinkle: _**"Which matters?"**_

_**_****_ ** _

And now Lucifer allowed himself to smile slightly: _**"You will know by tomorrow. Now rest well."**_

_**_****_ ** _


	5. Avatar of Wrath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _'You are related to me and my brothers. You are family.'_
> 
> _There wasn't anything he could do to restrain himself as Satan felt his aura raising. He wasn't family. He wasn't much more than a piece of Lucifer to begin with, a piece that gained a mind and a voice over time to think and to speak for himself – and still the great influence by Lucifer couldn't be denied, being so similar to him like just a plain mirror image._
> 
> _There was nothing unique or individual about him._

Lucifer's first assumptions had been completely right; wasn't it quite easy to deal with Satan before the ceremony of their demonic reincarnation in the Devildom took place -for the newborn was difficult to judge in the simplest situations- it was even harder now after they received their names and powers. The due to his rank so-called fourth-born could lose it out of nowhere at even single words or unimposing gestures and especially Belphegor and Leviathan resigned quickly in getting along with him. Asmodeus however against all odds how Lucifer noticed somewhat amazed couldn't get discouraged that easily; his interest and fondness towards Satan from the day of his birth didn't cease, the fifth-born spent hours sitting next to the blonde in the common room and showed him pictures, telling the story beneath each of them while Satan seemed to absorb everything, practically hungry for all kinds of knowledge. 

Beelzebub in the meantime came up with his own strategy to get along with the newborn and it mostly involved snacks and candies while Mammon and the ginger took out their younger brother several times. On their first trips outside the House of Lamentation Satan's turquois eyes would widen astonished at every sight that was new to him and amazingly enough for being the Avatar of Wrath, he could hardly turn away from aesthetics as unique, beautiful things used to catch his eye. Pretty flowers, trundling butterflies, even some fancy shaped clouds or nice arrangements. Mammon and Beelzebub in fact had their own preferences when it came to beauty but those were a lot different to these of Satan who was able to find likings in the most banal things. Moreover he appeared to be quite intelligent and clever and it didn't take him long to work up an extensive vocabulary in a way to leave some of his brothers in awe and make Lucifer silently proud. Still after finishing his daily lessons for reading and writing the newborn used to carry a weighty tome with himself which he treasured dearly. And though Satan took in its content by heart at any point, he rarely would be seen anywhere without holding his beloved Devildom dictionary close to himself, browsing its pages and enjoying their rustling sound as well as the scent of paper.

At least in his early weeks and months. Being the mastermind he was, the fourth-born quickly couldn't be satisfied with what he was taught for longer and started to question things. Why were the things how they used to be? Why was the sky above always dark? And how did time pass by? As most of his brothers didn't want to deal or hassle themselves with these sorts of questions, Satan would search for books which could satisfy his immense appetite for answers. And not just that, if not being in the mood to fathom the mysteries of the Devildom, the blonde would bury his head into books about fairy tales and novels. Being able and actually distracted by reading Satan didn't have much time to get irritated about his siblings in any way; that was when Leviathan and Belphegor calmed down around him and appeared to share their knowledge about modern culture and astrology with the blonde. With the most tension and anxiety gone it was easier to get along with him – except for some minor tantrums which could be simply overlooked.

Until this day.

Lucifer had called out to him for several times now yet Satan didn't bother to lay aside his reading. It was a scientific essay from the human world Belphie had gifted to him and still it captured his interest; humans could be quite smart creatures, at least the single ones writing these tracts in a way that made it impossible for the blonde to lay away the book. And though he was very aware of Lucifer calling out to him, Satan pretended to not to hear him. Whatever his oldest brother wanted him to do could wait until he finished this book.

Or at least the current chapter ... moaning the blonde allowed himself to frown as the voices of Mammon and Leviathan were also calling for him. For hell's sake ... how was he supposed to extend his knowledge if he didn't get a single minute of quietude and peace? With an unwilling growl Satan closed the book and finally got up, leaving his room. What could be so important that they urgently needed to bug him like that? Usually he wasn't that pestered by anyone, although the blonde was trained to contain his temper, his cynicism and witty tongue caused the others to fire back at him what mostly resulted in fits of rage by himself. He simply couldn't help it, it was just the way he was. But it prevented the rest from bothering their brother.

On the upper staircase Satan paused and frowned; what was with all of these balloons and paper streamers over the floor below? Was there anything special about today? Quickly the blonde deliberated important dates all over the year and shook his head puzzled; no, Mammon's birthday just took place a few weeks ago, this of Diavolo would come up soon. Did he just mess up anything? Usually he wasn't forgettable and his way of organizing himself didn't allow him to screw up things.

Then, what was going on? Finally his curiosity took over every suspicion as Satan went downstairs to open the door and enter the common room – to be greeted by his summoned brothers and a few quite loud cracks, attended by a bunch of colourful confetti; intuitionally the blonde yelped and ducked his head and usually this would have been quite a risky situation. But looking up again Satan was too baffled to work up any outrage about getting frightened when all of his brothers, even Lucifer, began to beam and opened their mouth simultaneously: _**"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"**_

Asmodeus was the first one to rush over and hug him tightly; it was impossible to overlook that he had groomed himself way more thoroughly than usual, even wearing a fancy little party hat: _**"Le moi will make sure that your first birthday will be an event truly unforgettable!"**_

His first birthday ... slowly it began to dawn on him. Nobody had ever mentioned that and while celebrating his other brother's birthdays Satan had never actually thought of his own. And why was that? He wasn't that much of a partygoer, sure, one could enjoy the cake and the music and watching the birthday demon unpacking his presents – but the most important thing was that it brought them all together. Lucifer being busy with his papers, Mammon going out shopping, Levi gaming in his room, Asmodeus going clubbing, Beel doing his sports and Belphie napping ... the time they all spent together was rare.

So, today they would be celebrating the day he was created ... Satan's turquois eyes began to twinkle and the corners of his mouth raised slowly as Asmo pulled back and made room for Beel and Belphie who were up next to wish the best to their brother: _**"It wasn't easy to come up with a present but eventually I think we did good."**_ With that said Belphie nodded towards his twin who handed over something quite giant but soft – a seat cushion. For reading in an even more comfy way, how the youngest stated content while Beel already was busy with cutting the cake. Obviously he couldn't wait any longer. Asmo and Mammon had prepared some fashionable things, another belt and a pair of pants which made Satan pause for a moment; anyhow it wasn't hard to believe why Asmo thought these could fit him ... the purpose of these side buttons was pretty obvious. Leviathan in the meanwhile gifted him something rather unusual – bookends, shaped like cute cats in different poses. And the present from Lucifer made him hold his breath when the blonde opened the box and found a neat little bookmark probably of quite some value. The black-haired chuckled: _**"Don't give it too much significance for its worth is rather symbolic and immaterial. Your books mean a whole lot to you and you gained immense confidence and knowledge by all of this reading, this shall not cease."**_ Shortly Lucifer covered the blonde, his lips touching whose forehead not noticable to the others. Satan would hardly ever know what he meant to him ...

Flushing but nonetheless grateful the blonde thanked all of his brothers before Beel interrupted the scene, eventually not being able to hold back his cravings for the birthday cake any longer; the afternoon between cake, cookies, a mixture of classical and modern music and a champagne shower by a frisky Mammon put everyone in an excellent mood. Even Lucifer let his hair down while Leviathan had to burst out singing fervently to one of his favorite songs and Asmo kept on talking his brother into finally trying on his new pants: _**"You have to wear them tonight when we go out to party, listen?"**_ The fifth-born eyed him pouting and Satan grinned shyly: _**"I'm going to wear them if you promise to leave me be once I do so!"**_ Thankfully Asmo could settle for this answer and took another slice of cake.

After finishing the afternoon toast the chipper round split; Asmo would take another three hours to get himself ready for the evening party and Belphie was about to do some napping in advance. Satan was just about to return to his room, get his reading he interrupted earlier and to continue the book in his new seat cushion as Lucifer asked his brother to come with him. This birthday sursprise had been a great success, there was no doubt about that. But there was more to share with his younger brother and probably today was the best possibility to finally expound some essential things which had never been spoke out before. However they had to be at any time. Inhaling Lucifer opened the door to his room: _**"After you."**_

Frowning Satan stepped inside and turned around, inquiring: _**"If there is something you've got to say, you could have done so earlier in the common room, don't you think?"**_ Tilting his head the blonde raised an eyebrow; he hadn't been inside these quarters for quite some while, after he got accustomed to most things, it had been stated that Satan could move into a room of his own. Neither impudent nor bold the fourth-born crossed his arms. Lucifer closed his bordeaux coloured eyes for a moment: _**"Take a seat. And allow me to give you some explanation."**_

Yet while sitting down onto the large bed of the oldest Satan narrowed his eyes suspiciously. He hadn't recall the exact day when his creation took place nor what happened in detail; his memory was quite blurry though sometimes they were snippets of pictures in front of his inner eye he couldn't allocate at all – unknown and familiar faces in a complete different place than the Devildom. But he had never seen any other place. Mostly these depictions showed up as dreams while he was sleeping so Satan hadn't attached much importance to it. But with Lucifer explaining what he used to be, what his other brothers used to be and where they used to live once ... Satan finally shook his head. He had gotten headache following the declaration of the oldest and actually he didn't want to hear all of this any longer. What did it matter, now that they lived here in the Devildom? He had been practically born into his world, to him there was no place else with a greater meaning.

 _ **"Listen, Lucifer: I don't mind all of your past, no, actually I don't care about it. It doesn't matter to me. I'm a demon and you're my brother, you're all my brothers. That's the only important thing I need to know."**_ They shared a deep bond, vaguely Satan remembered one of his first few words: family. He wouldn't question decisions and happenings which resulted in their current situation. But Lucifer frowned and shook his head: _**"That's not the point, Satan ... rather the circumstances of your birth. You ... wouldn't be here if things had been different."**_ Now the impression of the turquois eyes changed from determination and fondness to scepticism and disbelief as Satan listened to Lucifer when the black-haired continued; never – how could that be? Wasn't he created as an unique individual like all of his brothers? Like all of the creatures in the Devildom? Moreover, there hadn't been any purpose? All what it took was Lucifer becoming such furious, tearing off a part of himself that was simply thrown away? Deep down in his mind something stirred up slightly and made Satan tremble.

'You are related to me and my brothers. You are family.'

There wasn't anything he could do to restrain himself as Satan felt his aura raising. He wasn't family. He wasn't much more than a piece of Lucifer to begin with, a piece that gained a mind and a voice over time to think and to speak for himself – and still the great influence by Lucifer couldn't be denied, being so similar to him like just a plain mirror image.

There was nothing unique or individual about him.

Just as Lucifer called out to him in a raised voice, trying to get a grip on him Satan had gotten up from the bed and rushed out of the room, striking back at him: _**"DON'T TOUCH ME!"**_ , was the yelling answer of the blonde before the fourth-born could make his way out of the chamber, running upstairs and bumping into Mammon who was taken off-guard and fell down onto his rear end: _**"Ey! Whadd'ya – SATAN?!"**_ But the blonde didn't hear a single word. After he reached the door to his room, Satan slipped inside and slammed it with such force that it made the walls of his room tremble while some of his books just dropped out of their shelves.

His books. His room. Breathing heavily Satan squeezed his eyes; from the day on when he was given his name he had been sure to know what it was that made him special, made him himself. Lucifer's talk unsettled him completely – why did he have to tell him today? Why at all? Did he want to make sure the blonde wouldn't forget his origin? To whom he owed his existance? To be sure to show him gratitude?

His anger became overwhelming, blinded by rage Satan took a few steps over to his desk and shoved everything on the ground, getting a grip on a near shelf which suffered the same fate; with a dull crack the piece of furniture fell down, its countless books dropping down on him but Satan couldn't see nor feel anything right now. Clamant the blonde simply tore apart the shelf alongside but he didn't see the furniture; again and again the guise of the black-haired appeared in front of his inner eye, his narrowed eyes, his smug smile – he couldn't stand it anymore! In an atrocious franctiness he'd never lived through before Satan reduced his room, all of its interior as well as furniture and most objects to dust; in the meanwhile Asmodeus had become aware of what was going on but as much as he tried to, the fifth-born was unable to lift the spell on the closed door. So all Asmo could do was listen to the fury outcries of his brother who couldn't bring himself to pause and actually let anyone calm him down while Asmodeus at first tried to console and later to reprimand the blonde irritated.

At any time the tumult ceased when Satan panted and sank down onto his knees, surrounded by sheer chaos; his outrage had worn him out for now, barely the blonde recognized how he had transformed into his demon form. The softness of the feather boa around his neck and cheeks was oddly comforting, with both hands Satan reached deeply into the feathers to bury his face for a while. They were warm and cuddly and when the blonde raised his head again, his look had gone blurry. It took him a few seconds to recognize that he was crying, with a sniff Satan wiped over his face and gulped before he dared to look around. His heart was pounding a lot faster then usual and with a gulp the blonde laboured himself onto his feet, still trembling as he recognized the extent of destruction. Did he lose it that bad this time? He didn't recall flipping the table ... and what was with all of these loose, single papers lying all around his room?

Right now one of them was hovering doleful down to the ground before the tip of his nose and frowning Satan caught it out of the air. Blinking away another tear he was finally able to read the printed words ... and widened his eyes in dismay. These were no papers – they were pages! Over there and there, under the broken shelves and his crashed desk, like many of his books riven and utterly lacerated. Appaled Satan froze and was unable to move for a few moments; what had he done?

How could he let this happen?

After turning around he found the remains of his beloved Devildom dictionary and whimpered as he carefully took the frayed cover. And now it wasn't rage dwelling up inside of him as tears summoned in the turquois eyes rolling down the cheeks of the blonde and eventually getting lost between the countless black feathers around his neck. What for? 

He barely realized the opening door and hasty steps coming closer as someone hugged him tightly. Immediately Satan recalled Asmo's voice hushing his sobbing brother several times while still tears kept running down his cheeks; he really was nothing more than a miserable part of an integrated whole, how could he ever consider himself being a member of this family, of the Devildom society? Being that inconsolable Asmo didn't stand the slightest chance to calm him down. The furniture? No reason to lose his head, it could be repaired. The books? Nothing to become desperate about, they could be remade with magic. The trouble facing this mess? Well, there were worse things than a lecture from Lucifer. Asmo tried his best but he couldn't distract his brother. However at least Satan changed back into his usual form while he was still crying his heart out. Why did he have to go through this? Was that the way his creation was all about?

Eventually a pair of hands grabbed him gently and lifted the blonde off his feet without any effort; casually the subdued voices of Beel and Belphie could be heard next to a helpless Mammon. Satan didn't raise his head to take a look at to where they were going and he also didn't care much. His sobs had faded in the meanwhile, the fury and depression afterwards had exhausted him completely and he kept his eyes close for they felt sore and swollen like his whole face. After a few minutes they let the blonde sit down on a belowground which felt like a blanket. Yes, his fingers and palms knew this one ... next he heard the door closing and got the weight of someone getting to sit next to him. It was hard to focus correctly, still his eyes burned quite bad though Satan recognized these shoes as he kept his head and gaze lowered. The mighty aura of the one next to the blonde was just as powerful as it was overwhelming any feeling of anger or desperation and so did the familiar voice of its owner.

_**"Listen ... I'm sorry."** _

One didn't get to hear these words out of Lucifer's mouth quite often, that was certain. With another sniff Satan crawled backwards onto the bed and pulled up both legs to hug his knees, gulping he laid his chin onto both knees, looking straight ahead and trying to avoid Lucifer's sight: _**"You're sorry for what? ... for making the mistake to create me?"**_ The voice of the blonde was weakly and raspy, still the cynical reproach in his undertone was undeniable as Satan narrowed his eyes: _**"It's too late for that now ... and it's all your fault!"**_

A sigh replied his accusation: _**"... you're right, it's my fault. I'm the one who is to blame for the circumstances of your birth and I never intended your creation to happen like this in the first place ... I want you to listen well now to what I'm saying."**_ Shortly Lucifer paused and frowned, narrowing his eyes tenderly. As he continued to speak the bordeaux-coloured look of the black-haired focussed the younger one intensive when Satan finally raised his head, answering the eyes of his brother rather tired.

 _ **"I won't regret anything. I have been living eons of my existance following the orders of others without questioning them, teaching our other brothers just how to follow my principles. The day of your birth was the day when everything changed, the first day I actually allowed myself to doubt the inerrability of others and to think on my own – an ability that you gained in less then just a few months of your being."**_ Now Lucifer smiled and carefully gestured towards him. Reluctantly Satan followed the invitation and got closer, leaning against the oldest. It was hard to believe that he had gotten such angry at his older brother earlier, right now the blonde gave into the urge to just cling up to him, sniffing. For a few minutes there was silence as none of them said a single word.

Finally Satan took a deep breath, his fingers cramping on the vest of his brother: _**"... I ... my books ... my – dictionary ..."**_ Another tear rolled down his cheek before Satan wiped over his face once more and tried to hold back another crying fit. Lucifer had laid one arm loosely around him and tilted his head; he got a presentiment of what had happened, still he would let the blonde speak for himself: _**"What about your books, Satan? What happened?"**_

His counterpart gulped audible yet Lucifer remained consistent. Sniffing Satan slightly rubbed his cheek against the torso of the black-haired while the words stumbled out of his mouth: _**"I – ripped them ... among my dictionary ... I – if there's any ... way to – fix them ..."**_ His body shuddered though Satan kept himself from crying despite of his trembling voice. Lucifer licked his lips and covered him shortly before the black-haired sighed quietly: _**"So you tore all of your reading? Is that true?"**_ Making him replying his look Lucifer raised an eyebrow. Satan was about to learn an important lesson and being in the need to just confirm the assumption of his brother would remain memorable for the blonde. He wouldn't actually vent on at his beloved books once more.

It took him a few seconds but eventually Satan bit his lips and shook his head: _**"No ... not all of them ... but – most."**_ Helpless the head of the younger one lowered again: _**"... what am I ... going to do now?"**_ Ungainly the blonde inhaled deeply. And Lucifer paused for a moment before he eyed his brother: _**"I may have a suggestion how to start. We'll find a way to work this out, I promise."**_ With that said Lucifer found clear words, remaining patient; there would be a way to restore all of the damaged books however at his further explanation Satan bared his fangs and distorted his face: _**"Are you serious?! I'll never going to get this done! Not in a hundred years!"**_

This time the black-haired narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms with a firm expression: _**"Believe me, Satan, you're going to get this done and the longer you're arguing now, the longer it will eventually take to repair your books. You could be upstairs in your room long ago and collect all of these loose pages to organize them and think carefully about having another outrage inside of these walls."**_ Immediately Satan started to growl: _**"It's not like I've been wanting to freak out and rip my books! The whole thing is not my –!"**_

A knock on the door disrupted the blonde and irritated Satan paused as the one behind it didn't even wait for an answer or invitation; blinking the blonde realized Asmo's creamy shock of hair as the door openend with the fifth-born smiling disarming. Lucifer widened his eyes for a split second while Satan frowned but instead of saying anything he remained silent. Looking back and forth between his brothers Asmodeus eventually winked and tilted his head: _**"Heeey ... Did things smooth a little in the meanwhile? May I help with anything?"**_ With one of his peculiar but kind-hearted smiles to both of them Asmo raised an eyebrow. Lucifer pretty much replied this gesture and dropped his shoulders: _**"Satan is supposed to get all of these single pages which are spread in his room and to structure them ... he may be in good need of someone lending a hand to him."**_

Asmodeus paused shortly and blinked a few times at the distressed face of his next older brother before the fifth-born clapped his hands and beckoned into Satan's direction: _**"Now that's what I call a mild punishment – consider yourself lucky! And now come on, get up and over here! These pages won't organize themselves on their own, you know?"**_ Like always once they got to spent time together Asmo became oddly motivated. And Lucifer observed content how his younger brother eventually got up reluctant and followed the chipper Asmodeus outside.

Upstairs back in the chaos which had been his own room both siblings found Beel and Belphie already brooding about some of the loose pages; the twins hadn't made much of a progress but at least they had started to sort some of the pages to the damaged books and covers: _**"... You know your books so much better than we do"**_ , stated Belphie yawning and rubbed his eyes while Beel's stomach rumbled fearsome: _**"I hope Mammon has finished dinner soon ... all of this page-organizing made me incredibly hungry."**_

 _ **"Well, actually we would be out now – but thanks to our little troublemaker here the party was delayed."**_ Still Asmo didn't make the impression that he was bothered all too much while he ordered the twins to take a break. Satan spoke out his gratitude to them quite subdued, now with most of his anger and sorrows gone he was embarrassed by the situation; today of all things he had to lose it when they actually wanted to go out and celebrate his birthday. Asmo who could sense his bad conscience smiled shyly: _**"It's alright, we're just going to celebrate it another day – but no getting angry this time!"**_ In a pretended mixture of severity and threat the fifth-born tapped his index-finger against the tip of his brother's nose. Slightly irritated Satan pulled back and distorted his face: _**"... I got it ... now let's get over with collecting these pages ..."**_

After several hours which felt like eternity the siblings were quite sure that most of the pages were sorted to their original covers and books. Returning back to Lucifer's room Satan took quite another while to spread the collected pages crisscross over the carpet of the chamber in a glorious mess only the fourth-born was able to survey. The blonde was about to organize the rest of the pages he had found before panting and dropping onto his rear end: _**"... I'm done ..."**_ Lucifer just attended to his brother after looking up from one of his paperworks and tilted his head, frowning: _**"Well done ... now I kindly ask you to tidy up this chaos before going to bed."**_ With narrowed eyes the black-haired eyed his counterpart quite ungracious and Satan was too exhausted to get the idea of throwing another tantrum now. Grumbling the blonde snorted, picked up his well-arranged stacks of loose pages to structure them in a few folders – and finally wanted to leave this room as Lucifer's voice made him pause once more: _**"You're staying right here."**_

Irritated Satan jerked around and pursed his lips: _**"What – WHY?!"**_ Instead of the expected firm expression Lucifer's facial features had gotten milder as the black-haired gave out a sigh: _**"Beel and Mammon told me about the state of chaos in your room as well as the degree of damage considering your furniture – do you believe you're going to be able to find some rest while sleeping in your own bed?"**_ Another sigh was heard.

_**"I highly doubt it."** _

Gritting his teeth the blonde gave out a disgruntled hiss; he didn't recall the exact conditions considering his room after he was ticked off however if he even tore books, the rest of his interior likely was beyond remedy. Frustrated Satan opened his mouth to snap back anything witty but he was done for today; the fourth-born dropped his shoulders, distorting his face: _**"... what are you getting at?"**_ Considering how his younger brother frowned and slightly bared his fangs he already seemed to have a rough idea when Lucifer opened his mouth to confirm the assumption of the blonde: _**"We both know you're quite smart. Therefore it's going to be clear that we have to take care about the inusability of your room first – and for the time being you're going to stay in my room until yours is fixed."**_ The black-haired crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow as Satan was about to open his mouth protesting: _**"You proved before that you're able to live on your own without having your brothers to look after you day in and day out – now you will prove yourself mature enough to follow the consequences of your actions. And, more important, to let them serve as a learning experience for you in future."**_ Actually Lucifer really could do without the necessity to take care of Satan for the whole day however he didn't feel like having any other choice as to do so for putting the blonde into his place. So all the black-haired could do right now was to remain cool and incompliant as he nodded over to his bed: _**"Rest yourself, Satan and try to catch some sleep."**_

Reluctance was no term to describe the mien of the blonde as he felt treated like a child; silent but obviously unwilling Satan just put off his shoes and threw himself onto the large bed, his face averted to that of Lucifer. After taking quite a few deep breaths the fourth-born eventually seemed to come to rest and relax as his breathing got calmer. His brother observed the younger one for a while before Lucifer finally got up and took off his coat to cover the blonde. Lying on his right side with one hand under his head Satan came to sleep and just twitched his eyelids as if he was dreaming. Smiling slightly Lucifer spread his long coat over whose torso and carefully ran one hand through Satan's shock of hair, observing how the blonde softly tugged one of the sleeves in his dreams while the fourth-born snuggled up to the furry shoulders.

His sight was such harmonic and peaceful in these moments of silence but indeed Satan knew how to make tables turn. Looks could be deceiving ... he would rise to each new challenge of how to fool both, humans and even demons to reach his aims and to get what he wanted – mostly to Lucifer's detriment, taking every opportunity of mischief to spoil the everyday life of his oldest brother; mainly with all sorts of creative pranks, rarely by trying to curse Lucifer even though his spells and other magic attacks didn't turn out to be successful and only caused Satan to be punished with everlasting lectures. At least until Lucifer became such aggravated that he gave up on them, cold-shouldering the blonde; at this rate the stances between them both were hardening that bad that the siblings used to stop dealing with each other for a long while.

It would take a few thousands of years, an ambitious Diavolo as well as an outstanding idea – and several exchange students from the human world to ease the tension again and to teach the siblings the meaning of family.

Several exchange students?

Well, did you really think, you would ever be the only one? ...


	6. Epilogue: Come With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _He stopped midway speaking and rolled his eyes at the sight of his older brother: "Oh, come on, that's really not quite nice of you!" Belphie who needed to have a look at what Asmo found to be such troublesome turned around and smirked slightly: "Leave him be, will you?" In a wry grin Belphie slightly pursed his lips: "We have to attend classes with Satan after lunch and him being salty is a pain I don't want to deal with."_

_**"... well, as long as he's fast enough running from Cerberus, I bet he could get away with that!"**_ This assertion was attended by several light-hearted laughters of the group before Beel tilted his head; the tall ginger, being head and shoulders above everyone else actually frowned and then distorted his face sceptical: _**"The question is not if he can manage to run from Cerberus but from Lucifer once he finds out."**_ The face of Belphie's twin was as neutral as always before Beel took a hungry bite from his oversized BLT Devil Sandwich while the white-haired second-born puffed out his cheeks: _**"Pfff, as if Lucifer's ever gonna find out since we're speaking of another awesome plan by the Great Mammon himself!"**_

 _ **"Yep, and this is exactly why I'm worried about accomplishing this quest"**_ , the dark-haired standing across pointed out sighing and dropped his shoulders quite gloomily-mooded: _**"Like, when did one of your plans EVER ended up with none of us getting into trouble, huh?"**_ With a disastrous mien that seemed to reflected quite a lot of bad memories just thinking about it, the third-born practically clung up to the exchange student he was put in charge of as Levi hugged 'his' human from behind. Asmo giggled as the fifth-born stretched himself slightly to relax his chin onto the shoulder of his own protégé: _**"Well, Levi, I'd say Mammon came up a lot of with miserable plans so far but other than certain otakus I know of, he at least had some plans."**_ Grinning innocent and sassy Asmo tilted his head and ever so cautious put his wonderful soft lips onto the cheek of his human. Ignoring Mammon complaining while Leviathan needed to swallow the blunt truth out of the mouth of their younger brother, Asmodeus turned out to two other students just a few steps away from the gathering: _**"Hey, what do you actually –"**_

He stopped midway speaking and rolled his eyes at the sight of his older brother and his exchange student in charge: _**"Oh, come on you two, that's really not quite nice of you both!"**_ Belphie who needed to have a look at what Asmo found to be such troublesome turned around and smirked slightly, being hugged and comforted by the one he was in charge to look after: _**"Leave them be, will you? We have to attend classes with Satan after lunch and him being salty is a pain I don't want to deal with."**_ In a wry grin Belphie slightly pursed his lips and made Asmo eventually sigh: _**"Ugh ... but look at them ..."**_

Indeed it wasn't hard to figure out why Asmo cringed his nose and avoided another look at the blonde and his protégé; since the beginning of the break the both of them seemed to be stuck together, hugging and kissing each other as if they were about to be apart for eternities – and not for less then two hours of classes. Right now Satan leaned in even closer to whisper something; his smirk towards the group was replied by the care-free laughter of his chosen one who also seemed to have trouble letting him go and cuddled up into his arms. A last peck on each other's lips, then the blonde turned around to face Asmo and his brothers next to the other exchange students completely: _**"Pardon – personally I believe, Mammon can pull this off indeed. We just need to get rid of Lucifer."**_ In a brilliant mood the blonde shared his thoughts and plans with the rest and gained support and acceptance among the group; several exchange students seemed to be somewhat amazed by the fact that he had been able to catch on the topic, being such busy to dedicate himself to the human in his arms.

 _ **"That's just what I thought of ... kinda"**_ , Mammon added finally and scratched his head: _**"You're gonna explain all the details later."**_ With that said the white-haired took the hand of his protégé who immediately stuck closer to him and gave the others a flippant salute: _**"See ya later, guys!"**_ Together both headed back inside RAD, the twins with both of their exchange students followed closely. Levi and Asmo with both of their humans in charge now crossed their arms, waiting: _**"You know you two, it's just about a hundred minutes of classes – and not your final farewell!"**_ , Levi couldn't check himself to comment as Satan took both hands of his chosen one, tilting his head: _**"Stay close to the others, don't head off alone. And after classes are over, wait for me. You're not leaving RAD on your own, understood?"**_ Resolute and somewhat sternly the blonde needed to wait for his counterpart to nod in reply before the fourth-born smiled content with his turquois eyes twinkling: _**"I'm looking forward to this afternoon, you're going to enjoy it!"**_

Eventually Satan was able to unglue from his human and about to enter the structures of RAD as well, facing his last lesson for today. Just right in front of the portal he caught up with the foursome of Beel, Belphie and both of the exchange students, blushing slightly. Like always the blonde had figured out his plans about how to spend the time together with his protégé in detail and he just hoped everything would work out this time ... being his well-organized and structured self he rarely faced dealing with problems since in the meanwhile the fourth-born was used to keep his temper under control in a noteworthy good way. However his last dates and ventures with the human he was assigned to be in charge of during the exchange-program turned out to be medium heavy disasters and Satan couldn't come up with an answer of how to solve this problem. Maybe he was just so drawn and distracted by this wonderful human being that he was tempted to stop thinking half way ... the blonde kept on brooding about this during most of the lesson while Belphie had fallen asleep next to him. And with another appaling loud growl of Beel's stomach Satan though still having no explanation for this mystery considering his human beamed all over his face, at least coming up with a plan to ensure the perfect date.

Today, just for once.


End file.
